Heels and Boots
by purplestar613
Summary: One shot ClaireXJohn - closet scene! Rated M for little lemony bits and some swearing.


****One-shot ClaireXJohn closet scene****

****I don't own The Breakfast Club or any of the characters****

Claire remembered every detail of what happened. After helping Allison she made her way to the closet. She felt like her heart was going to explode out of her chest. But to prevent from overthinking her actions she griped the door knob, opened the door and closed it behind her, making sure to lock it. A small smile appeared on her face when she saw a flash of surprise across his face. He quickly regained his cool.

"You lost?" He asked.

Claire couldn't help but smile. This boy, who had been harassing her and making her cry all day, was the only thing she could think about, and it made her heart soar.

John smiled in return.

Claire took a few steps closer to him. John stood up suddenly so he would have the upper hand. He could ignore being talked down to by Vernon, but he wasn't sure he could ignore having Claire Standish talking down at him; let alone would he be able to focus on what she was saying when her breasts would be at his eye level.

There was electricity between them. They both felt it, but both were waiting for the other to make the first move. Claire's mind thought back to earlier when he was asking her about her sexual status. And his expression when Claire admitted she was a virgin. But when he was leaning over her desk, his voice became slower and deeper, and his dark hazel eyes darkened.

"_Have you ever kissed a boy on the mouth?"_

_Claire just sat there watching him._

"_Have you ever been felt up? Over the bra, under the blouse, shoes off... hoping to God your parents don't walk in?"_

_Claire felt her pulse rise and she tried desperately to make it seem like he wasn't affecting her. "Do you want me to puke?" She mustered out. She could feel her cheeks starting to flame. _

_John took note of her red cheeks and pushed on. He liked seeing her squirm knowing there was nowhere to go. "Over the panties, no bra, blouse unbuttoned, Calvins in a ball on the front seat, past eleven on a school-night?"_

Thinking back on it made her whole being heat up. She felt a slight tightening sensation deep within her core and knew she had to have more of what was making her feel this way. She had to have more John Bender. She could feel her own breathing increase, and she was pretty sure John noticed too.

John did notice. She had walked so she was standing right in front of him breathing deeply. Her eyes were sparkling and a light flush was circulating her skin. She looked gorgeous. John had to restrain himself momentarily from not pouncing on her like any of the other girls he "considered" in the past if they walked up to him like this. John backed up against the wall and looked away. Claire wasn't one of those girls. She was… she was… what was she? Before today, John wouldn't have given her a second thought. But now, after getting to know her, he was beginning to see who Claire Standish really was. On the outside she was stuck up, high maintenance, a tease, a gossiper and a princess. But underneath, she was caring, warm, nurturing, and crying for help. She was still a bit of tease underneath as well, but a tease that John could get used to. He looked away from her face. Then she did something he didn't see coming.

Claire leaned in gently, and placed a light kiss on his neck that left the skin burning when she pulled away. Claire was pleased with herself but there was still an unfamiliar ache between her legs. His neck had tasted like sweat, smoke, and cinnamon? Who knew that John Bender, mysterious criminal, wore a cinnamon cologne?

John's eyes widened as she pulled back. "Why'd you do that?"

Claire smiled once more, "Cause I knew you wouldn't." She bit her bottom lip.

There was no way he could let her go now.

He nodded his head, a smile creeping up onto his face. "Remember how you said your parents use you to get back at each other?"

Claire nodded, mouth parted gazing longingly at his lips.

"Wouldn't I be outstanding in that capacity?" Claire felt her heart beat faster. John's was right there with her.

"Were you really disgusted about what I did with my lipstick?" Claire asked voice slightly shaking; not because she was scared or nervous, but because she was reaching the point where she could no longer ignore the feeling between her legs so she shifted weight on her feet to try to rub herself or relieve the pressure that was building higher.

John could see her shift her weight and noticed how her legs were clenching. He smiled. "Truth?"

"Truth." Claire whispered, loving the way his voice was sounding.

John nodded his head playfully and said, "No."

Claire's eyes darkened. But John was the first to move. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. Her breathing came out in a gasp as he moved to her neck. His mouth glided over her pulse point nipping and sucking and Claire let out a breathy moan of satisfaction. John loved how turned on she was and how new she obviously was at this. She looked like she was trying not to react to his touch, his mouth, and his hands which were now ghosting up and down her hips.

Her eyes drifted closed and she squeezed her legs together once more as John moved one hand to her breast. Feeling her in his hands, even through fabric was more than enough to cause John's pants to tighten to a near uncomfortable feeling.

John's lips were millimeters away from Claire's.

"Claire." He said quietly. Claire kept her eyes shut and just whimpered. "How are you feeling?" He smiled.

She opened her eyes and stared at him, locked on to his dilated hazel eyes. Her mouth was already barely open, and she found words hard to come by. "I… uh…" Claire shuddered as she felt something hard pressing into her stomach. If only it was a little lower…

John silently laughed. "Can you think?"

Claire's eyes shut again as the hard object was now grinding ever so slightly. "Yes." She managed, until he moved his hands lower on her hips and he pressed in again. "No."

That's when John stopped. He still held her there, but he didn't make any other advances. "If you can't think straight Claire, then we should probably stop what we're doing."

Claire looked at him and whined. He moved away from her just slightly. Neither one realizing how much heat had been forming between them. Claire took a sudden intake of breath when the cooler air hit her. She didn't like it. She wanted John's body back covering hers. "But I don't want to stop." She said as clear as she could.

John groaned. "Claire, if you can't think straight then this" he motions to the two of them in the closet "ends now." Claire just stared at him. Did he think she was coming on to fast.

"I know my reputation Claire, and I know yours. But mine isn't completely true."

"What do you mean?" Claire asked quietly straightening out her blouse. "Do you, not want me?" Johns eyes snapped up to her so fast she thought it was a miracle he didn't have whip lash.

"Not want you?" He almost laughed. "Jesus Christ Claire of course I want you."

"Then why are we stopping? Why do you care if I can or can't think straight?"

John sighed and sat down. He patted the small space next to him for her to sit with him. "I'm not the guy everyone thinks I am." Then he smiled. "Well, for the most part I am, but part of me I never let show." He paused. "Claire I knew you were a virgin since I first laid eyes on you." Claire blushed and John smiled. "You have this innocent glow around you." He drew an invisible halo around her head. "I don't want to take that away from you. It would be like… like… like a pair of shoes." Claire suddenly burst out laughing. "Hold on, I'm not done." John said seriously. "You Claire, a pair of expensive pretty shoes that are durable and get you your money's worth. Whereas the girls I hang out with are the pretty shoes that are cheap, fake, and won't last." John couldn't believe he was using shoes to describe their situation. But he figured it would be something she would understand. "You need someone to buy you and invest in you Claire, not have multiple people try you on once, buy you then return you." Claire suddenly looked as though everything he said made sense. "You deserve better than me Claire. I've tried on many shoes-"

"Shoes still mean girls right?" Claire asked.

"Yes. And they've been the same every time; I leave them or they leave me." He looked over at Claire with a slightly amused look. "We're all shoes in the end Claire. And my boots, don't go with pink heels."

Claire paused. "Why not?" She was serious. "Whenever I go shopping, I try not to be too picky, make sure I find a lot of stuff I like, then only buy the stuff I really like. There have been so many opportunities where I've found a pair of shoes that I like but was too hesitant to pick them up because I was worried at what my friends or family would think. But why not boots? Dirty brown work boots. They're durable, a good price, they may hurt your feet every now and then but overall, they'll be the ones that last." Her eyes actually brimming with tears.

John eyed her carefully. "Are we still talking about shoes?"

Claire let out a choked laugh. "So you actually care about which shoes you try on?"

"Believe it or not, I can be quite the picky shopper. Sometimes they leave blisters or sores and it hurts for a while but then they go away once I've gone back to what I'm used to. But even then, the shoes I'm used to will eventually wear out." He looked back at Claire's feet. "And I don't want to give you blisters that you'll regret getting."

"But isn't that part of life? Making choices and living with the consequences," She ran a hand down to his to rest on top of it. "good or bad." He looked at their hands. "We just don't know which it will be until we try."

"You would be willing to try on dirty work boots?"

Claire shrugged. "I never liked heels much anyway."

He smiled, and then replaced his smile with a mock shocked expression. "What a coincidence. Me neither." Claire giggled. The sound made his heart swell. "Would you still be willing to try dirty work boots on when Monday rolls around?" His tone a little more serious.

Claire paused. Looked John straight in the eyes, then down to his boots. "They're not that dirty." She said looking back to John with a light smile on her lips.

"Is that a yes?" He smiled back. She smiled even wider. Leaned in, so that her mouth was hovering over his ear.

"Yes." She whispered. John felt that whisper shoot straight down his spine. It made his head dizzy and his groin hot. Her lips glided gently over his earlobe and down to his neck once more.

"Vernon's coming. Get out Claire." Carl's voice made both John and Claire jump with surprise. Both teenagers turned to each other as if to ask _how long was he there_?

Claire stood up and straightened out her skirt blushing. John stayed sitting. "See ya soon Cherry." John said smiling. Claire rolled her eyes but smiled slightly.

"See ya." Claire said. Then she closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Alright you lazy bunch detention is over. Leave your essays on the table and get out." Vernon said in a strict and annoyed tone.

Claire put on her jacket and stood up, nervous about seeing John again. It had only been ten minutes. She watched as Andy waited for Allison to get up before taking hold of her hand. Allison blushed extremely red as she walked past Claire, who gave her a kind smile. Brian grabbed his backpack and set _their _essay on the front desk.

"How was John?" He asked her quietly as they passed Vernon's watchful eye.

"What makes you think I was with him?" Claire asked defensively.

"Because you disappeared for ten minutes and when you came back you looked kinda red in the face. Did he make you cry again?"

Claire laughed lightly. "No, no he didn't."

"Oh good. It's very upsetting to see a girl cry." Brian said in a very grown up fashion.

"What's that about you making Cherry cry?" John comes up right behind them. Brian squeaks.

"I didn't. That's not what I said. Claire!" Brian said in a high pitched voice. Claire and John take a serious moment to look at each other and then laugh.

"He's just messing with you Brian." Claire said sweetly. Brian put a hand over his heart and calmed down.

"Honestly John you can be scary when you want to be." Brian said beginning to smile again.

"That's the idea." John said now walking with a bit of a swing in his step. They rounded the corner and saw Carl mopping the floors. Claire smiled at him politely and Brian smiled too. John smiled and said "See you next Saturday."

Carl smiled at the teenagers, then continued working.

There were five cars in the parking lot. Vernon's in the back, and the parents' of the Breakfast Club in the drop off zone. Brian's dad was out front. Brian waved goodbye to his new friends, got in, and he and his dad drove off.

Andy's father watched Andy carefully as he held onto a girl with dark hair. His expression changed immediately when he saw his son lean in and kiss the girl. Andy… with a girl he'd never seen… she have been new to the school. He didn't recognize her; being on the parent committee for the school he knew everyone worth knowing. Perhaps she was a low life. After all, this was detention. The girl with dark hair scurried away to the car waiting for her when she and Andy separated. He would be having a talk with his son when they got home. Nothing was going to ruin his scholarship.

John never grabbed Claire's hand when walking her to her father's car. But just before she got in, she turned to him, smiled and reached up to her ear. John looked confused at first until she picked up his hand. In the palm of his hand she set one of her Christmas-present-diamond-daddy-bought-earrings. Then she closed his hand and smiled looking into his eyes.

He wanted to kiss her so bad. Her chocolate eyes darkened slightly and he found himself leaning in. Tilting their heads their lips met. Hers were soft and smooth. His were chapped and rough. She tasted of cherry. He tasted of cinnamon. Their lips moved effortlessly together. Claire felt it shock her being down to her toes and back to her head. John felt his heart beat faster than ever with a girl. When she pulled away, realizing her dad was watching he was too lost in the feeling that he lost his balance slightly and leaned into her. She smiled at him but moved away toward the car.

Mr. Standish looked a bit confused as he watched his daughter allow this ratty looking boy to kiss her. KISS HER! His face twisted in an uncomfortable manner and his hands tightened on the steering wheel. He watched Claire suddenly pull away and get into the car, keeping her eyes on _him_ the whole time. This was her mother's fault; leaving and not teaching Claire how to be a proper lady. He didn't dare make eye contact with Claire, why did she have to look so much like her mother? And they drove off.

John was the only one left in the parking lot. Vernon and Carl still inside. He watched Claire's father drive off with her in the passenger side seat; he had a look of amazement on his face. Looking down into his glove covered palm he unhooked her earing and placed it into his own earlobe.

Claire Standish, the queen of the school, wanted to try on his boots. John laughed in astonishment to himself as he crossed the football field. Now he couldn't wait for Monday to come. Maybe he'd make an effort to be on time. But would Claire stick to her word? Would she revert back to her princess self on Monday when she would be once again surrounded by her friends? The thought made John's heart clench. But no matter what happened Monday, he had got to spend the best day of his life with the red head that taunted his dreams for the last year, not that he would ever admit to it.

John could feel the last bit of sunset on his back, and he slipped on his shades. He had gotten to Claire. To her, through her and almost in her. But hey, they were only students right? They had so much time to get to know one another better. John admitted to himself that he was excited, and he smiled, feeling the sense of Claire's promise wrapped around him. He couldn't help but punch his fist in the air. The criminal and the princess. Pink heels and dirty work boots. Who would have guessed?

****So that's the end of this one-shot. I can't decide if I should continue or not, so for now this is it. Plus I have 3 other stories that I'm currently working on and need to finish. **

**Let me know what you think! REVIEW please!****


End file.
